Celty's secret ShizuCel oneshot
by ninehundredtwo
Summary: It's Shizuo's birthday, will Celty be exposed in front of all the guests?


Celty ran over to her motorbike, the cold air ran through her hair, but all of that seemed not to matter. Today was Shizuo's birthday, and she wouldn't miss it for the world. She brought the big white box with her as she rode down the streets of Ikebukuro. A lot of people stopped in their tracks to see the odd sight of a woman in a black cat suit, with a very white big box. At least she operated the bike perfectly, even without hands. Since Celty had found her head, she still was comforted by her helmet. After all it had been years that she had wandered around without any sort of face.

Apparently she had been pocket-dialing Shizuo, because she heard him yelling angrily from her own jeans pocket. 'CELLLTTYYY!' she sighed and picked up the phone 'I am close to home, aibou' he should give it a rest. It wasn't like she had been planning to run off with Mikado anyways. They had had a short fling over the summer while Shizuo was working, but no one was allowed to find out about what had happened between them. Celty revved the engine once more, before doing a wheelie just to get some of the frustrations out that had been building, just imagining what Shizuo would do if he found out.

She parked the bike in front of the door, waltzing in without any sort of shame. The garlands she had hung up this morning accentuated the friendliness in the atmosphere she wanted to maintain. A lot of women were standing close to her men, eyeing her in a somewhat appreciative way. No matter what, it was still his birthday. Celty walked over to Shizuo and gave him a short kiss on the cheek. This scene was thoroughly interrupted by a man named Izaya, who liked to ruin a lot of things. Lives were his specialty.

'Not here, it's his birthday. Izaya, please' she said, pleading. He just smiled in her face and grabbed a glass of champagne on the way to Shizuo. Izaya never gave a shit. Shizuo walked over to the glass window that provided him with view over the whole city. Celty eyed the couple enviously, they knew that this could ruin the party. To Shizuo, Izaya even getting in was enough to anger him, not to mention what could happen when he heard about Mikado. Luckily the last one wasn't there. He had another wedding he had to attend to, something about his mother's cousin and it being really important. Celty smiled to herself, this could have been funny.

The real things that she wanted to share were with Shizuo. They had been together forever, his touch never faded, Mikado's did. His beautiful eyes staring into hers, while they were together in the house, doing the most weird things. The stupid games he wanted to play with her, for hours and hours on end. Izaya had put his hand on Shizuo's shoulder, while the blonde's fists were shaking. Kasuka came and broke them up. Izaya yelled something and then he looked at me.

'What do you have to tell me?' he said, sounding annoyed. 'I don't keep secrets from you'  
>'Even if he has pictures, you are going to pretend nothing happened?' Shizuo said, glancing at me sideways.<br>'That was before I met you, Shizuo can we do this later? People are watching us, it's making me uncomfortable' He lit up a cigarette and inhaled the smoke deeply. 'You're right. People, party's over. Drop your presents on that table, and leave. Please' The women started murmuring and glancing at Celty, who wanted to be swallowed by a big wormhole, preferably not getting out anymore. 'No, wait. Everyone, there is still some cake. Let's just sing and leave the problems until after the party. Whatcha say Shizuo?' He just shrugged. I hurried my way through the room. When Mikado came in. 'Good to see that the culprit is here too' Shizuo prepared to grab some cutlery in case it might be needed. Mikado would just have to say one wrong word and he would end in the hospital. Celty tightened her hands around the knife and walked back with the cake, putting it down on the table in the center of the room. The moment he would open this, he would forget about whatever he'd seen for sure. 'Glad to see I made it in time,' Mikado said 'Everyone, please sing Happy birthday for my friend. Shizuo!' his eyes sparkled, and Shizuo seemed to forgive him; for a brief second.

The women joined in on Mikado's happy birthday solo, as the men were anxiously awaiting some sort of explosion. 'Celty.. I forgive you,' he whispered just as she walked back with the plates. He had gotten rid of his cigarette and washed his mouth with some champagne 'for giving Mikado a bigger birthday party than mine. Izaya just came to spite me' , 'Glad you didn't smash the window. That would have been a waste.' He smiled and kissed her, 'Why would I do that? Izaya would have been satisfied. ' True. Thank god. I guess that Izaya showed mercy for once, how odd.


End file.
